Somebody That I Used To Know (Drabble)
by xEmbraceAllHappiness
Summary: Quick Bromance drabble...


"No no no, Puff, don't try to go high at stranger, okay? You'll strain your voice that way" The blonde sighed, British accent thick as he stopped playing the keyboard. Benatar, and his bandmate Puff were spending the evening practicing for their next recording, a pop cover of Somebody That I Used To Know. It was rare to ever to hear the small brunette sing, but now he was left with no choice. "Keep your octave neutral, you can't hit the notes I am so it's best if you remain low"

_'Remain low... Makes me feel so fucking good'_ Puff groaned, holding the lyrics in his lap whilst hearing the Brit begin playing again. Benatar was well known for his voice, _everyone_ loved it. Whether he was singing or just talking, it was adored. Much different from the boy opposite him, stressing and his voice breaking every so often, but unlike his voice when talking, Puff's rapping ability was amazing. He always took pride in it, until he was compared to the multi talented Benatar. Benatar was all the rappers girlfriend, Tig, spoke about. Who all the fans adored. He could see why, though he kept his mind positive, loving how he rapped when he did, but then whenever it came into messing around with Benatar's forte, he was frustrated.

"But I'll admit I was glad it was over..." The Brit sung, holding out two finger, counting down two seconds before the two began their duet; the chorus. Both men, luckily alone, belted out their lyrics, Puff trying to ignore the fact that right in front of him, was someone much better. But the grin on Benatar's face at least gave him some support.

"Now and then I remember all the times you screwed me over..." Puff began, looking down nervously, "But had me believing it was always something that I'd done... And I don't wanna live that way... Breathing into every word you say... You said you could let it go but I wouldn't want ya hung up on somebody that I used to know"

"Mate, keep your head up! I'd much rather hear you than muttering" the Brit giggled, moving his chair in closer, hand under his friends jaw, tilting it up. "There..."

"Don't-"

"Nerves?" Benatar pushed forward,

"... Fuck off..."

"Why are you nervous! I love your voice! Much better than most pop artist nowadays. Just sing! Like you did during Jupiter" that smile, Puff couldn't resist. Sighing, he nodded, moving his jaw from Benatar's hand, reading the lyrics again. "Mm, let's try practicing whilst standing"

"What?"

"Well since you're screaming your last line you need to fill the diaphragm. It'll help, promise" Putting his keyboard aside, Benatar stood up, helping the still stiff brunette as they stood in front of each other. "Alright. All you have to do is breathe, don't mutter or put your head down, keep the notes right, don't hurt yourself especially," Nodding, Puff sighed, beginning to sing again.

No mistakes, no corrections, they got it right. Once they finished their last line, Puff grinned to his friend, who instead had better ideas, hugging him in close. "We did it!" He sighed, moving away before Puff even had a chance to reply before picking up the keyboard on the desk, walking over and putting it back on the stand.

"I-I guess... Um... We recording this evening?"

"I guess we can" Benatar smiled, looking back to his friend, "Ya know, when you try you're pretty much perfect. Never have to redo it, wish you'd sing more often"

"But that's what you're here for"

"I'm not here cause you want me here huh?"

Puff suddenly paled, "N-Not like that!"

"I know" The soft smile the Brit showed was reassuring, as he walked over to Puff. "But just start showing your ability a little more, I'm tired of getting praise for you. Please."

"Right…"

"I'm going to go discuss the instrument use with DeeJay before recording tonight, you just rest okay?" The brit sighed, getting up and setting the keyboard up.

"Thanks…"

"What was that?"

With a sigh, Puff looked up and smiled genuinely, normally something rare from the brunette. "Thanks Benny"

"Anytime" Came a soft, accent infected giggle as the brit walked up the bus, leaving his bandmate there, looking back down to the lyrics in his hand, smile broad on his face.


End file.
